Combo Weapons (Dead Rising 2)
Combo weapons are weapons that are made from a combination of two or more weapons in Maintenance Rooms. In Fortune City, Chuck Greene can discover how to make combo weapons through cards which tell them how to make certain combo weapons. These cards can be obtained by examining various fixtures around Fortune City, rescuing survivors, and by purchasing with money. Some combo weapons can be purchased from Just in Time Payday Loans from other survivors. Combo weapons can also be created by trial and error. When a combo weapon is created without first identifying a combo card, a scratch card is obtained instead. This will record how the weapon is made. However, a combo weapon created without a combo card cannot perform its heavy attack and gains less PP from killing zombies. List of Combo Weapons The following is an incomplete list of combo weapons known so far. * Air Horn - Created by combining a Pylon with Blue Spray Paint * Beam Katana - Created by combining a Flashlight with Gems * Beer Hat - Created by combining a Beer and a Construction Hat * Blambow - Created by combining a Bow and Arrow with Dynamite * Blazing Aces - Created by combining a Tennis Racket with a Gasoline Canister. * Blitzkrieg - Created by combining a Wheelchair with an LMG * Boomstick - Created by combining a Shotgun with a Pitchfork * Burning Skull * Defiler - Created by combining a Sledge Hammer with a Fire Axe * Drill Bucket - Created by combining a Power Drill with a Bucket * Driller - Created by combining a Power Drill with a Spear. * Dynameat - Created by combining a Hunk of Meat with Dynamite * Electric Chair - Created by combining a Wheelchair with a Battery * Electric Rake - Created by combining a Leaf Rake with a Battery * Exsanguinator - Created by combining a Vacuum Cleaner with a Saw Blade * Fire Sword One of the things to create this weapon, seems to be a Broadsword * Fire Spitter - Created by combining a Toy Spitball Gun with a Tiki Torch * Flamethrower - Created by combining a Water Gun with a Gasoline Canister * Flaming Gloves - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with Motor Oil * Fountain Lizard - Created by combining a Lizard Mask with Fountain Fireworks * Freedom Bear - Created by combining a Robot Bear with an LMG * Freezer Bomb - Created by combining a Fire Extinguisher with Dynamite * Gem Blower - Created by combining Gems with a Leaf Blower * Hail Mary - Created by combining a Football with a Grenade * Handychipper - Created by combining a Wheelchair with a Lawnmower * Heliblade - Created by combining a Toy Helicopter with a Machete * Holy Arms - Created by combining a Shield with a Box of Nails * Infernal Arms - Created by combining a Shield with Gasoline Canister * I.E.D. - Created by combining a Box of Nails with a Propane Tank * Knife Gloves - Created by combining Boxing Gloves with a Bowie Knife * Molotov - Created by combining Whiskey with a Newspaper * Paddlesaw - Created by combining a Paddle with a Chainsaw * Porta-Mower - Created by combining a Lawnmower with a 2x4 * Power Guitar - Created by combining an Electric Guitar with an Amplifier * Plate Launcher - Created by combining Plates with a Round Saw * Rocket Launcher - Created by combining a Lead Pipe with Rocket Fireworks * Slicecycle - Created by combining a Dirt Bike with a Chainsaw. * Snowball Cannon - Created by combining a Water Gun with a Fire Extinguisher * Spiked Bat - Created by combining a Baseball Bat with a Box of Nails * Super Slicer - Created by combining a Servbot Novelty Mask and a Toy Helicopter * Taser - Created by combining a Flashlight and a Computer Case * Tenderizers - Created by combining a Box of Nails with MMA gloves * Tesla Ball - Created by combining a Bingo Ball Cage and a Battery * Zombie Thrower - Created by combining a Leaf Blower with a spear. * An un-named weapon that is a gun that shoots electrical blasts. It appears to be made from a water gun and an amplifier * An un-named weapon made by combining an umbrella with a leaf blower Trivia *All survivors will not take any combo weapons from Chuck. *Combo weapons only require two items to make, but sometimes the end result is not realistic. For example, to make a Paddlesaw, a paddle and a chainsaw is required, but the finished weapon shows two chainsaws attached to the paddle. Another example is that to make a Drill Bucket, a power drill and a bucket are required, but the finished weapon shows three power drills. Gallery Image:2132419723.jpg|Examples of combo cards Category:Speculation Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Combo Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay